detectiveconan96fandomcom-20200215-history
The Lost Ship in the Sky
|} |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #FF0040; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Music' |- !Theme song: |Over Drive |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #FF0040; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Chronology' |- !Prev movie: |« The Raven Chaser |- !Next movie: |Quarter of Silence » |- | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller; text-align:center; border-top: 1px dotted #aaaaaa"|List of movies |- | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller; border-top: 1px dotted #aaaaaa"|First movie to feature Rikiya Koyama as the voice of Kogoro Mouri. |} The Lost Ship in the Sky is the 14th movie in the Detective Conan franchise. It was released on April 17, 2010. Characters introduced Cast |} Gadgets |} Case 'Situation ' A terrorist group invades a laboratory containing a deadly bacteria and destroys the lab with an explosion. They later announce via the internet they have gained possession of the bacteria and declare themselves to be the Red Siamese Cats (赤いシャムネコ 'Akai Shamu Neko'?), a terrorist group that was eradicated a decade ago. Conan, Kogoro, Ran, Haibara, Professor Agasa, and the Detective Boys, are invited by Sonoko's uncle, Jirokichi Suzuki, to fly in his airship to witness his attempt at capturing Kaitou Kid by baiting him with the jewel called Lady Sky (レディー スカイ 'Redī Sukai'?). Jirokichi sent a message to Kid saying, "The large jewel you yearn for, the Lady Sky, will be displayed on the sky deck of the airship, 'Bell Tree First' on August 14th, during it's test flight. If you wish to grasp this huge treasure in your palms, come between 13:00, the time we depart from Tokyo, and 19:00, our estimated time of arrival in Osaka." Kid replies to Jirokichi's challenge with a letter announcing he will steal Lady Sky when the airship approaches Osaka. |} Aboard the airship, besides its employees and the police, there are four others whom are working for the media: Takamichi Fujioka, a journalist; Masaki Mizukawa, a TV director; Kasumi Nishitani, a reporter; and Junpei Ishimoto, a cameraman. Meanwhile, a waitress enters the smoking room where an ampoule with the logo of the Red Siamese Cats is seen under the sofa. Conan reminisces to Professor Agasa about the time Ran thought an airship was a unidentified flying object and asks him to keep it a secret. A waiter overhears Conan in the shadows. Conan's group is given a tour of the airship; Ran diverges from the group to get a better look at Lady Sky. She meets a waiter wearing a bandage similar to the one she gave to a maintenance personnel and grabs his arm deducing he is Kid in disguise. She then subdues him and threatens to hand him over to Ginzo Nakamori. Kid removes the mask and pretends to be Shinichi Kudo and convinces her by telling her she thought the airship was a UFO once. Meanwhile, the waitress begins to develop a rash on the back of her arms. Jirokichi receives a phone call who tells him the bacteria in the smoking room before hanging up. Nakamori confirms through the ampoule that it is the work of the Red Siamese Cats. Fujioka begins to develop a rash over his whole body and approaches the group whilst in pain before being knocked out by Ran. The waitress with the rash is found unconscious by a short-haired waitress; Fujioka and the unconscious waitress are quarantined in a separate room. Conan leaves to search for the Detective Boys who are exploring the ship. Conan finds them in the attic of the airship. There, they witness an unknown culprit unlock the roof allowing the Red Siamese Cats to enter and hijack the ship. Their leader announces they plan to get revenge on Jirokichi who assisted in eradicating the terrorist group and that they will detonate the bombs on the ships or release a second ampoule containing the bacteria if they resist. Conan finds the four rooms in the attic of the ship and disarms them; He notes it was strange they used bombs and bacteria to hijack the ship and attempts to figure out their ulterior motive. The terrorist group holding Jirokichi at gunpoint is able to gain possession of Lady Sky. Mizukawa begins to develop the rash on his right palm and is incarcerated in the smoking room. Ran remembers that Fujioka grabbed her arms and is relieved to find no rash has developed. Nishitani laments that the Detective Boys are missing; the Red Siamese Cats overhear this and bring Conan and the Detective Boys to the lobby. Haibara informs Conan through the Detective Badge that the Red Siamese Cats are after him but is slapped by the short-haired waitress whom is revealed to be part of the Red Siamese Cats. |} Conan is thrown out the window by their leader and Kid manages to save him. Meanwhile, Heizo Hattori attempts to deduce the Red Siamese Cats goals, and confirming that if their goal is to get revenge on the Jirokichi, they would crash the airship into the Suzuki company building, the Bell Tree Tower and consequently release the bacteria in the airship to the outside world. Conan informs Heiji about the situation. Conan then calls Inspector Megure as Shinichi in order to use a police helicopter which he and Kid use to re-board the airship. Conan finds two of the four re-armed bombs in the attic of the airship and grows suspicious as there is no bomb behind the smoking room which would have released the bacteria. Heiji calls Conan telling him the Red Siamese Cats have posted on the internet about the airship causing mass panic to the cities in the airship's path. As the ship approaches Nara, Kid informs Conan that the ship is emitting smoke. Conan realizes the Red Siamese Cat's true motive and sends Heiji to Nara. Ran begins to develop a rash from where Fujioka touched her and is quarantined in the smoking room. Conan becomes suspicious of the bacteria as it was only supposed to spread by droplet contact and not physical contact. Conan notices the black fingernails from Ran's escort and realizes what the true nature of the infection is. 'People ' 'Resolution ' Hide= |-|Show= Conan lures the Red Siamese Cats to the attic of the airship and incapacitates them one by one. Heiji, meanwhile, confronts four policemen at Kōfuku-ji revealing they are part of the Red Siamese Cats and used the airship to evacuate the city in order to steal the priceless buddharupas. The four fake policemen are then arrested by the Nara police. Conan enters the smoking room where Ran is quarantined and reveals that the Red Siamese Cats never released a bacteria. He explains the smoking room was sprayed with an irritating lacquer which causes a rash when it contacts the skin. Conan then realizes that Fujioka was feigning the symptoms of the bacteria and is the mastermind behind the heist. The Tokyo Metropolitan Police discuss then identities of the Red Siamese Cats. It is revealed they are all foreign mercenaries hired by Takamichi Fujioka and are only using the terrorist name Red Siamese Cats as a cover up. Conan confronts Fujioka who explains that they targeted the statues since stolen money is easily tracked with modern technology. He then reveals that Kasumi Nishitani and Junpei Ishimoto are his comrades and that the two remaining bombs are placed in the lobby where the group is held and will be detonated when he and his comrades escape the airship. The group in the cabin are tied to the railings by the two culprits who take Lady Sky as their prize. As Fujioka prepares to kill Conan, the airship passes under a bridge and Conan latches his belt to the airship and inflates the soccer ball, jamming it between the bridge and airship causing the airship to tilt vertically. Fujioka falls into the ocean below and the two culprits in the lobby are knocked unconscious. Kid enters the lobby and unties Ran from the railing and leaves with Lady Sky. As he examines the jewel in the moonlight, Ran, believing Kid to be Shinichi, asks him to turn himself in to the police. Kid tells her he will comply if she kisses him. As the two approach for a kiss, Ran stops and tells him he is not Shinichi. Conan enters the room and angrily runs towards Kid. Kid places Lady Sky on Ran's finger and leaves through the ceiling. Conan asks what Kid did to her, to which she remarks something Shinichi never does and thinks about how he tried to touch her rear. Music End credit music: [http://detectiveconan96.wikia.com/wiki/Over_Drive Over Drive] by GARNET CROW Gallery Movie14Image.jpg|Another Shonen Sunday promotional image Movie14Image2.jpg|A promotional image for the 14th movie, from Shonen Sunday Promotional items Those who went to the premiere showing of the film received a Kaitou Kid keychain. Soundtrack End credit music: [http://detectiveconan96.wikia.com/wiki/Over_Drive Over Drive] by GARNET CROW Movie soundtrack: '' Movie 14 soundtrack'' Trivia *''The Great Detectives Take to the Sky, the 15th episode of the anime ''Lupin III, shares several similarities with this movie. See also *Magic File 4: The Osaka Okonomiyaki Odyssey - short story after the events of Movie 14 *Movies References References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:Movies